Take a Chance On Me
by Jessikinz
Summary: Isabella Dwyer finds out that Phil isn't her father, so after finding out, she moves to Forks to get to know him. There she meets her new brother and sister, and the Cullens, particularly one Cullen who goes by the name of Edward. AH Reviews welcomed!
1. Moving to a New Town

I'm Yours

Nothing was making sense, like, for instance, why my mother lied to me about who my real father was. The guy that she was married to, Phil Dwyer, was a jerk, at least to me, anyways. I had no doubt that he loved my mother, anyone without eyes could see that. But, he just seemed to hate me, and I guess I now know why. Phil is not my father, my real father lives in a small town in Washington that goes by the name of Forks. Who would name a town after an eating utensil? It was way beyond me, and I wasn't even going to try and figure it out, I'd probably just get a headache while doing so.

Currently, I was with my mom at the Phoenix International Airport about to board a plane that would take me to my real father, Charlie Swan. I felt it was something I had to do, so after I found out I had immediately asked my mom for his information and then I called him. To say he was shocked when he found out he had a daughter was an understatement. He was taken by complete and total surprise, and then once he got over that he was excited and then I proceeded to make arrangements for me to go to Forks and stay with him, which only made him that much happier, which surprised me.

"Bella, I wish you would stay, the fact that Phil's not your father doesn't change anything, you know that right?" My mom, Renee, asked, looking a little tearful. I could feel the guilt pouring into me. How could I leave my mother and the only life that I had ever known? I told myself to suck it up. My mom and Phil needed some time alone, plus, I had this strange feeling that my mother was pregnant. But, I wasn't going to ask her, if she was, she'd tell me if she actually was on her own time. And, not only that, but I had to do this, if I didn't, I would always regret it. Okay, and I was just a tad bit curious.

"I know, Mom. But, I feel as though I have a part of me missing, and the only way to find it would be to meet Charlie." I told her, trying to reassure her, and maybe myself as well. I gave Renee a hug, which she returned, and then I got on the plane that would take me to Seattle and then I would fly a little plane up to Port Angeles where Charlie, and my brother and sister, which I was surprised that I had, would be waiting for me.

The flight to Washington wasn't all that eventful. The only interesting that happened on the whole flight was that some twenty-something year old couple got caught in the bathroom together. Which, wasn't really all that interesting, mind you, and I was glad to finally be able to step off of the final plane and into Port Angeles. Immediately I started looking for Charlie, I knew what he looked like, he sent me a picture through email. Spotting him off to the side with someone who I assumed to be his son, my brother, and a girl, who was his other daughter, my sister. I knew that they were twins, and I was suddenly struck with nerves.

Holy crow! What was I thinking? Coming here and deciding to live with my father, I should've started off with more phone calls, and emails, or something. It would have been a lot easier and lot less stressful. I began feeling bad, even though he assured me that I was way more than welcomed to his house, and he did look really excited.

"Hello, Bella." Charlie said, coming over and helping me with my baggage. He didn't seem as nervous as me, but you could kinda tell that he was. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi." I said a bit timidly, grabbing my messenger bag and throwing it over my shoulder, making sure that it was adjusted right.

My brother Jasper, whose name I had learned from Charlie, came up and gave me a hug, and a friendly smile. I was kinda surprised that he would just hug me like that, he didn't even know me! Besides knowing the fact that I'm his sister and he's my brother. "Hey, I'm Jasper." He said after letting me go and stepping back a bit, his sister, Rosalie rolled her eyes in an annoyed way at Jasper and stepped up to me, a little hesitantly. She looked like she would rather be anywhere but at the airport and I was once again nervous.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said smiling, trying not to let the nerves that I was feeling show. I took a silent, deep breath. Standing next to Rosalie was kind of making me feel like a troll, she looked perfect in every single way.

"I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said in a kind of standoffish way. Great, not even with my family for ten minutes and my sister already hated me. Ah, well, I guess that meant that I must be doing something right.

"Nice to meet you." I said, quelling down my nerves. I saw that Charlie had gotten my stuff and I immediately went over to help him with one of my suitcases. I brought two of them with me. Since Phil was close to making it big in baseball, Renee had decided that we needed to go shopping for some winter clothes. I think it was her way of saying that she was going to miss me.

"Ready to go Bells?" Charlie asked me and I eagerly nodded. I hated airports, they were always just a little too crowded for my taste. I followed Charlie and my siblings to a Police Cruiser and put my suitcase in the trunk, Charlie putting my other one in right next to it. He shut the trunk and walked to the driver side. "So, Bella, are you excited for school tomorrow?" He asked me, as he buckled up and started the car. I was sitting in the back seat, next to Rosalie. Jasper was in the front.

"I guess. I'm kind of nervous." I confessed, looking out the window as we began driving towards Forks. I hated the feeling of being nervous, it wasn't something that I could completely ignore, though there was a little part of me (really little, mind you) that was excited at the prospect of going to a new school and meeting new people.

On our way to Charlie's house, the two guys were telling me all there was to know about Forks, and Port Angeles. Rosalie spoke only if it was absolutely necessary. I began chewing on my lip, a habit that I picked up a long time ago. I was trying to figure out why Rosalie didn't like me, and I guess I kind of knew why. I don't think she trusted me all that much, as if I was some form of threat to her or something, which was a dumb thought even unto itself.

"I think you'll like Alice. She's kind of energetic and bubbly, but she's fun. Though, I've got to warn you, she's obsessed with shopping and makeovers so, be prepared for anything in that department." Jasper told me, Alice Cullen was his girlfriend they've been dating since her and her family moved there their sophomore year.

"Thanks for the warning, make sure to point her out to me tomorrow so I'll know who to avoid." I told him, joking, of course. I was used to my mom always taking me shopping and trying to give me makeovers. Notice how I said trying, I never let her go through with them, preferring to wear only eyeliner, a touch of eye shadow (not all the time, though) and clear lip gloss. Though, I hardly wear the last two, I refuse to leave the house without eyeliner on.

"You'll know who she is without me having to point her out. But, don't be surprised if she's already at the house when we get there. I told her that you'd be coming and she most likely told her whole family. The Cullens and us have been friends since they moved here. So, they'll most likely be there when we get there." Jasper said, smiling. I nodded, at least I'd know a few others at school tomorrow.

Once we were finally there I saw five people standing by a black Mercedes, and talking to one another, rather animatedly. They looked up as they saw us approach.

"The tall blonde guy, that's Carlisle, he's a doctor at the hospital, one of the best there is. The woman standing next to him is Esme, his wife, she's an interior decorator slash architecture, and an excellent one at that. She remodeled the house for us after it caught on fire two years ago." Charlie explained as he stopped in the driveway. "Those are their kids, the tall burly one, that's Emmett, he may look a bit intimidating, but he's really just a big teddy bear. The bronzed haired one, that's Edward, the second oldest, he's a good kid. And then there's Alice." He told me as we all got out of the car.

I immediately went to the trunk to get my stuff, trying to overcome the sudden shyness that I was feeling right now. Charlie was right next to me, grabbing my dark blue suitcase as I grabbed my messenger bag, putting it over my shoulder, and my dark purple suitcase. We made our way over to the house, and the Cullen family followed us.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Carlisle, it's nice to finally meet you. Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you since he found out about you." Carlisle said, a kind smile on his face and his hand outstretched. I shook it, and could tell almost instantly that I was going to get along with the Cullen family, which was weird, because I didn't really relate well to people. At all. The woman with caramel colored hair spoke next.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." She said, smiling as well. "And these are our kids. This one," she motioned to the big, burly one. "is Emmett, our oldest, this is Edward, our second oldest, and this is Alice, our youngest." She said, I smiled at all of them, glad that my stupid blush wasn't showing up like it usually did when I was feeling shy or embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, once again glad that my voice wasn't shaking. I usually didn't do well meeting new people, and was usually stuttering or as red as a tomato.

"Well, why don't we go inside, I want to show Bella where she's sleeping." Charlie said and we all congregated into the house, which was huge! I know that it was probably huge to me because my house in Phoenix was somewhat small and stuff, but still!

Charlie led me upstairs to what I presumed to be my room, while everyone else went into the living room, saying that they would wait until I was settled in. I kinda figured that they wanted to bombard me with questions and wasn't really looking forward to that part of the evening. Charlie and I walked into a bedroom on the far right of the hallway.

"This is your room, ever since I found out about you, I had Rose, Esme, and Alice help me get this ready. I hope you like it, and if you want, we can go to Seattle tomorrow and get you some things to decorate your room with. My treat." Charlie told me, a smile on his face. I looked at him, almost overwhelmed with emotion, I've never had someone offer to get me anything. Back in Phoenix I had to work for what I earned, which wasn't all that bad, but still. Finally I managed to shake my head.

"I can't let you do that. Mom sent me with some money anyways, so there's no need." I told him, blinking my eyes to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill over. Charlie seemed to be embarrassed about my tears.

"Bella, I insist on it. Consider it a gift for all the birthdays and Christmases I've missed. I _want_ to do it." He said, and I suddenly knew where I got my stubbornness from.

"Okay, but, I'm buying the big stuff, no arguments." I relented, not quite sure what big stuff I needed, but, I'm sure that I could afford it. My mom had said that she was going to send me some money every month, and even after I told her about a million times no, she wouldn't give in. So, maybe I got my stubbornness from her as well. Charlie nodded in agreement, probably figuring that that was the best deal he was getting. We put my stuff on the ground and then we went back downstairs, I'd put my stuff away after our guests left.


	2. Meetings

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! One of you asked if I could make this chapter in Edward's Point of View. I would, but I don't really have the self confidence to do that, and I'm trying to do this story as much as I can in character. Not a lot, because obviously I've already taken them out of character because it's an all human story. But, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter in Edward's POV? I dunno, it could happen but, just be warned that if I do it from Edwards point of view it might take quite a while, and I might have to go back and read the first twelve chapters of Midnight Sun. xD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that you may recognize. Credit for it goes to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. 

When Charlie and I walked back downstairs, the Cullens and Jasper and Rosalie were sitting around the living room, talking about anything and everything. A smile found itself onto my face and I was happy with my decision to move to Forks. Charlie walked into the living room and sat down in his recliner chair. The only spot that was open for me to sit was next to Edward. I went over towards the couch and sat down next to him suddenly feeling shy, again. Stupid friggin' nerves, I hated them with a fiery vengeance, almost as much as I hated awkward first meetings, which I usually tried very hard to avoid, if at all possible. I could tell that when I sat down, I would be asked questions about what my home life was like, and I was right.

"So, Bella, Charlie tells us you're from Phoenix. I haven't been there in a long time. What's it like?" Carlisle asked, he seemed genuinely curious, and so that must've been what made it easier to answer.

"It's really nice. It's a really big city, and kinda easy to get lost in. I've probably done that a few dozen times before, but, once you get the feel of it, it's really not that hard to memorize, especially if you get used it." I told him, it always felt easy to talk about Phoenix, probably because it's one of my favorite places, besides Springfield, Oregon.

"Yeah, I got that impression too. What other places have you been?" Carlisle asked.

"I spent a summer in Springfield, Oregon with my mom a few years ago. We were vacationing away from da- Phil." Oops, I almost called him something that I swore to never call him ever again once I found out about Charlie. I was even going to ask Charlie if I could change my last name from Dwyer to Swan. I hope he says yes, I hate having Phil's last name, or anything else that has to do with him. I hate Phil almost as much as he hates me, which is saying something. I briefly wondered why Phil would say he was my father if he knew that he wasn't, which then got me thinking that maybe he didn't know. Well, that explains everything.

"I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?" Charlie asked, snapping me out of my train of thought. Edward, Alice, and Jasper gave him their preference and he got up and walked to the kitchen, the other adults following him. On the way there he somehow managed to trip and fall before Carlisle could catch him.

"That must be where I get my gracefulness from." I thought out loud. Beside me Edward let out a chuckle. Rosalie sent me a look, and I briefly wondered what was wrong with her, why did she seem to hate me so much? I shook my head trying to clear it.

"So, you're clumsy as well, huh?" He asked and I looked at him, noticing just how green his eyes were, as I realized I was staring at him, I began blushing and nodded.

"Unfortunately, it's landed me in the hospital more times than I'd like to remember." I said. Rosalie and Emmett then said that they were going to go to Port Angeles and see a movie. With the promise from Emmett that he'd drill me for information later, I grinned at him and nodded.

"So, Bella, do you like shopping?" Alice chirped up, her eyes shining with the prospect of a new shopping partner.

"Uhm, if I say no, are you going to get mad?" I asked a small grin on my face, remembering what Jasper said in the car ride over here.

Jasper, and Edward laughed while Alice looked at them with a scowl on her face, and then she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Don't listen to what anyone says, I'm not that bad with shopping, I just find it really fun, and I'm not mad, this is great! We can go to Seattle next weekend and have a girls weekend, Rosalie'll come too!" She said, excitedly and began talking about the weekend just as Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie came back.  
"Hey, Charlie, is it okay if Bella and Rosalie go to Seattle with me next weekend?" Alice asked, her eyes forming a sort of puppy dog look. It obviously worked because Charlie agreed almost immediately. It seemed Alice had him wrapped around her little finger. I looked over at Edward and from the confusion that was about to settle in when I heard my phone ring from upstairs.  
_  
I was a quick wet boy_

Diving too deep for coins

All of your straight blind eyes

Wide on my plastic toys

And when the cops closed the fair

I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map

And called for you everywhere 

I quickly excused myself, knowing at once that it was Renee, probably calling to scold me for not calling her as soon as I got there. Oh well, I walked into my room and grabbed my phone, sure enough the caller ID was flashing Renee's name on it.

"Hey, Mom." I said after I picked it up.

"Bella! You were supposed to call me when you got there! I've been so worried!." She told me, and I could hear the left over panic in her voice. Oh yeah, she is definitely pregnant, I wasn't going to say anything about that to her though, I was going to wait for her to talk to me.

"Sorry, Mom, I forgot, you know, with the whole getting to know my father thing." I said, trying really hard not to let the bitterness that I had been feeling seep into my voice. I had to keep telling myself that what Renee did, she did it for a good reason, but whatever that reason was, I just couldn't picture it. From what I've gathered about Charlie so far is that he's a nice guy.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't really have a good reason for doing what I did. I just did what I thought was best." Renee said, I could tell that she was going to cry and I immediately began to feel guilty. My mom was pregnant and here I was making her cry, sometimes I felt like the worst person on the planet.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I know you had your reasons, I've just…..I don't know. It's been a long day." I told her, not really lying about the long day thing, I was feeling pretty tired. But, I wouldn't let her know that, she might have something really important to tell me. I was hoping that she would tell me about her being pregnant. I couldn't help feeling hurt that she hadn't told me yet. We were supposed to be best friends.

"It's alright Bella, you know there was another reason that I was calling you, other than to nag you for not checking in." Renee said, excitement creeping into her voice. I let out a sigh in relief, finally, she was going to tell me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked her, faking some enthusiasm for her benefit.

"I was going to tell you this before you left, but I wasn't sure how. Anyways, Phil got a job offer to coach baseball in Florida and we've decided that since you moved to Charlie's he would take the job offer, and pretty soon we'll be moving to Jacksonville, probably within the next two weeks. And that's not all! I'm pregnant!" She practically yelled the last part which made me had to hold the phone about several inches away from my ear.

I wasn't quite sure how to feel about the first part of her announcement, not quite sure if I was glad, or upset. But, I already knew how I felt about the pregnancy thing.

"That's great, Mom. Really, uhm, how far along are you, do you know yet?" I asked her, genuinely curious, she couldn't be more than three months, four at the most.

"I'm about ten weeks along, I have a doctors appointment at the end of this week. So, I'll know for sure by then. But, listen Bells, I've gotta go, Phil wants to go out tonight, I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you!" She said, and before I could reply she hung up. Which I found strange, and then I had a thought that maybe my mother was changing, and not for the better, either. What if she had decided that now that I knew who my real father is she doesn't want me around anymore. At that thought tears immediately sprang into my eyes and I went to quickly wiped them away, that probably wasn't it at all, and I was just being paranoid. Still, I couldn't escape the nagging feeling that that was it.

Taking a deep breath I stood up, wiped my eyes and then made sure that it didn't look like I had been crying, or about too which, thankfully, it didn't. I set my phone on the night stand and then made my way back downstairs. For the rest of the Cullen's visit, our conversation revolved around school the next morning. I learned that Jasper and Rosalie were seniors, along with Emmett, and Alice and Edward were both juniors like me. All too soon, they had to go, so after Alice promised that her and Edward would be there at seven-fifteen sharp to pick me up for school, and exchanging cell phone numbers so that they could call me before they'd be there, they left.

Charlie then said that he was going to watch the game, and if I needed anything to let him know. I guess he wasn't really much of an emotional person, which was okay, because neither was I. I had no idea what I was going to do about my situation with my mother, for some reason it seemed that me and her were drifting apart, and that was just depressing. I had always thought that your mother was supposed to be your best friend, and be there for you no matter what. Oh well, I would think more about that later, perhaps during the weekend.

Right now I felt like I was going to pass out where I stood, so I made my way upstairs and into my room, taking another look around before getting my pajama's on and then crawling into bed, I didn't fall asleep as fast as I had wanted to. I had too many things on my mind, and considering that it was only nine-thirty could have something to do with it, I usually didn't go to bed until at least eleven. I just couldn't seem to get Edward off of my mind, and that was weird because I've only known him for several hours. I was just way too confused, I didn't usually spend this much time thinking about boys, my mom had tried to get me interested, but honestly most of the boys back in Phoenix were just too typical, pretty much only wanting one thing. I felt stupid for thinking about Edward, and I closed my eyes, finally falling into a deep sleep where I dreamed about a green-eyed angel.

**AN: Aww, there's chapter two! Sorry for not updating right away. And for things being kinda slow, I do know where I want to take this story, the only problem is finding the right way to start. Or, well, the right words to start with anyways, I know how I'm going to start chapter three, since it'll be Bella's first day. This chapter was beta'ed by my very good online friend, Diana (penname: Diana-Banana2730) You should totally go check out her story, it's AWESOME! Anyways, I hope you guys and girls like it and please review, it'll make Jasper and Edward happy! xD**


	3. First Day

**AN: Here is chapter three! Oh, by the way, I'm really bad at describing things, so I'll post some pictures of things like Bella's outfits, and her bedroom, and the house, and everything else in my profile. Oh, and as for Bella's schedule, I'm not quite sure what classes they have in Washington, so, I used the classes that she has in the book and some of the classes at my high school. ^^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that you may recognize. Credit goes to the WONDERFUL Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning at around six twenty. It took me a moment for me to remember where I was and why I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. Then I realized that today would be my first day at Forks High School. I really didn't know what to expect, but, Jasper had assured me that he and Rosalie, although somewhat grudgingly, would make sure no one messed with me. I was really grateful that I had an older brother, and sister, that would look out for me. I was so used to looking out for others that it was a surprise when he and Rosalie had told me that they would look out for me. I was touched and the act had almost brought tears to my eyes. I wasn't used to being taken care of. I had pretty much always taken care of my mother when Phil went on the road, leaving us alone.

Letting out a sigh, I got up and walked over to my bags that I hadn't been able to put away because I'd been too tired, I looked through them, trying to find something to wear. Before I left Phoenix Renee and I had gone shopping for some winter clothes after I had found out that Forks was one of the most rainiest places in the continental US. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my favorite shirt, and then began getting ready for the day. Once I was done I looked at myself in the mirror that was hanging above my dresser that Charlie had placed in here. Now that I think of it, I haven't really even looked at my room, and I felt bad because I don't think I ever told Charlie how much I appreciate him letting me come and stay with him. I would rectify that when I got home from school today, I just had to ask Jasper, and maybe Rosalie, what his favorite foods were and I'd cook them for him.

I took a moment to look at my room, the walls were a light purple color, there was a window by the bed, with yellow with blue flowers hanging on them. The bed was about a full size with a gray with pink flowers comforter. I would the walls were bare, but I would change that after shopping for some posters, and putting up some sketches that I've done over the past years. That would all have to be done later, right now I had about twenty minutes before Alice and Edward got here, and I didn't want to be late. With another glance in the mirror, and after brushing through my hair a few times I was ready, so I grabbed my back pack and went downstairs. It looked as though Jasper and Rosalie already left, but there was a note on the table from Charlie.

_Bella,_

Sorry I couldn't be there to see you off on your first day to school, but, when I get home tonight I want to hear all about your first day. There's some cereal in the cupboards, or there are some Granola bars if you want. Have a great first day!

Good luck!  
Charlie. 

After I read the note, I looked in the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar, not really feeling in the mood for cereal. Once I ate that I looked at the clock and saw that Edward and Alice would be arriving in five minutes. I made my way out of the kitchen and out of the house, locking the door as I left it. A few minutes later, a shiny silver Volvo was pulling into the driveway, and Alice was stepping out of it, and then looking at me as if she was trying to decide if dark blue jeans, that looked a bit washed out, and the long white sleeved shirt that I was wearing were good enough. I raise an eyebrow in question and she gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head, motioning for me to get in. I grinned and got in the back seat as she got into the passengers. I saw Edward looking at me through the rearview mirror, and I blushed quickly looking out the window, and pretending to be interested in what I saw.

"Jeez, Bella, this weekend trip to Seattle can't come fast enough. We seriously need to help you with your taste in fashion." She said.

"Sorry, Alice. I think you're fighting a lost cause there. My mom tried to help me with that a long time ago, hasn't happened." I told her, feeling a slight pang when I spoke about my mother, the conversation that we had yesterday still on my mind. I didn't want to lose touch with my mom, and I didn't even know if it was possible for that to happen. I hoped not, but maybe her moving to Florida would be a good thing, she could finally be alone with Phil, something I knew that she's wanted for a long time, even if she hadn't let me known.

"Well, I'm not your mother, I'm Alice, and I can get anyone to change their ways about fashion." Alice said confidently. I chuckled.

"Okay, Alice, if you somehow manage me to start caring about clothes, then I'll let you give three makeovers without complaining." I told her. She squealed excitedly and nodded, practically bouncing in her seat. I wondered how someone that small had that much energy so early in the morning. I was getting tired just from watching her. "So, what's Forks High like?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It's an okay school, not very big, like any school in Phoenix might be, there are three hundred and fifty-seven, now fifty-eight, students in the school. It's relatively small, but then again, it's a small town." Edward answered in his perfect, velvety voice. I nodded, and I was a bit surprised at how many students were at the school, there were probably that much in the junior class at my old school in Phoenix.

I wasn't too worried about being accepted at school, I was more worried about not being able to be overlooked. I hated attention, when you're as accident prone as I am, you want nothing more than to be inconspicuous, especially at school or any other place that has a lot of people in it. Five minutes later, we pulled in the school parking lot next to Rosalie's red BMW. Before moving to Forks, when I had been talking to Charlie through e-mail, he told me that Jasper and Rosalie weren't his real kids, but he loved them like they were. Apparently they were both from a troubled home and Charlie had been called to help out a situation that was really bad, and he adopted them, I didn't know all of the details, but I did know that their real parents were like some big shot lawyers who'd been really successful before they got put in the state prison.

As I got out of the back seat of the Volvo, my foot got caught on something and I went forward, I grimaced as I thought about my face hitting the ground but before that could happen I felt two strong arms wrap around me and straighten me out. I looked up to see Edward giving me a crooked smile, and I blushed, smiling back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern, and I think I heard some teasing in there as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I mumbled, hoping my face was back to its original pale color.

"You're welcome. Let's get to the office to get your schedule." Edward said, putting his arms by his side. I looked around and I couldn't see Alice, I assumed she went to go look for Jasper.

"Won't that make you late for your first class?" I asked, not wanting him to get in trouble for helping me.

"It's only Drama Class. Alice made me sign up with her, I'm not a big fan of that class." He told me, I looked to see if what he was saying was true and when I couldn't detect any thing but the truth I nodded.

"Okay, then, lead the way, Edward." I think I felt a thrill go through me when I felt his name roll off of my tongue.

He grinned at me and held out his hand, I raised my eyebrow but took it none the less. I don't know if it was just me, but I swear I could feel sparks from the skin to skin contact. I blushed but I didn't say anything as we walked to the main building that said OFFICE. Edward opened the door and stepped aside for me to enter first. I smiled my thanks to him, and walked to the desk. The lady in there looked up from what she was doing on the computer.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked, and I saw from the little name plate on her desk that she was Mrs. Cope.

"I'm Isabella Dwyer, I need my schedule please." I told her, and her face lit up with recognition.

"Ah yes, your father called us a few weeks ago, I have your schedule and a map of the school right here." Mrs. Cope said pulling out a few sheets of paper, I could feel my face break out in a smile at the word father. After she highlighted the buildings where my classes were and the best routes to get to them, she handed me a slip and told me I needed to get it signed by all of my teachers and hand it back to her at the end of the day.

"Thank you." I told her and I turned around, surprised to see Edward standing there still. We both stepped out of the office and I looked at my schedule.  
_  
Period One: Government  
Period Two: Advanced Trigonometry  
Period Three: English 11  
Period Four: Spanish  
Lunch  
Period Five: Biology  
Period Six: Individual Study  
Period Seven: Gym_

Edward was looking at it over my shoulder and Alice and Jasper had come up, apparently we had ten minutes before class started.

"Ooh, what classes do you have, Bella?!" Alice asked bouncing up and down, I stared at her, wondering how someone could have that much energy this early in the morning. "Excellent, we have almost every class together except for Advanced Trigonometry and Biology. Those you have with only Edward." She said a several seconds later. Edward looked at me and gave me a crooked smile. I blushed a little and looked down, very happy that I would have two classes with him.

A blonde haired guy with a boyish face and blue eyes came walking up to us. He gave me what I think was supposed to be a flirty look, but it just looked like he was eating something sour. I was aware of the others behind me tensing up in a hostile way, guess this guy was someone to avoid.

"You're Isabella Dwyer, the new girl, right? I'm Mike, Mike Newton." He said putting his hand out. I raised my eyebrow at his introduction, seriously, who said their first name twice in a first time greeting?

"Just Bella." I told him, sighing mentally, I was probably going to have to get used to people coming up to me today and asking me the same question Mike did. I didn't shake his hand, I had no idea where it's been.

"Bella, eh? You know that means beautiful in Italian." Mike said with a knowing look.

I tried to not roll my eyes, obviously this guy thought I was an idiot.

"Everyone knows that Mike, now is there a reason you're over here, or are you just bothering my sister for the fun of it." Jasper said in a aggravated tone. I felt a little emotional when he called me his sister, also a little confused, because I didn't think that he would accept me so soon, Rosalie didn't seem to.

"Oh, right, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" Mike asked in a hopeful tone.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be busy, I've still got loads of things to do. Thanks for the offer though." I told him. I had a feeling that he wanted to do more than 'hang out'.

"That's okay, maybe next time." He said confidently and he strode away. I guess I had been giving him a look because all of a sudden I heard my brother and Alice and Edward laughing.

"You should see the look on your face Bella, it's priceless." Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder, again I felt sparks, and the good kind of sparks at his touch. "Now, lets go to class before anyone else decides to try and get you to hang out." He said and we walked to class.


End file.
